<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by Daily_Scenarios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483867">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios'>Daily_Scenarios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family of five [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Teenage Drama, although it's not clear from the story, it could go there though, well you know first love and all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, what is it?” - asked Seb before his phone gone off, Robert and Aaron looked at each other over Seb's head while he quickly had a glance at the caller ID, trying to hide it from his dads.</p>
<p>“Is it your girlfriend?” - asked Aaron.</p>
<p>“Or your boyfriend?” - joined Robert. The look on Seb's face was priceless. He turned white before he ignored the call and tried to get himself together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or...<br/>The twins saw Seb with someone... robron end up knowing about it, and they have a conversation with their son. <br/>Basically family feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family of five [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isaac's waiting outside, so... I'm gonna head out.” - said Seb as he got his shoes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don't you invite him in? You can have a snack before the movie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, why would we? Junk food will be just fine.” - he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, have fun.” - sighed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah have fun mate, and don't forget, you'll have to be back by 10, it's a school night.” - added Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Dad, I know.” - answered Seb rolling his eyes before he got past the twins, ruffled Jacob's hair, and went out the door. He was 16 now and his dads figured it would be better to let him go every once in a while before he goes and gets himself in trouble. They wanted to build trust between them and their son, and so far they thought it was working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two whispering about?” - asked Aaron smiling when he saw the twins having a deep conversation amongst themselves as they sat at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing.” - they said at the same time. It looked even more suspicious than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spill.” - called out Robert. He was chilling on the sofa, reading a magazine when he heard their answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can't tell you it's a secret.” - whispered Annie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sshh!” - said Jacob hitting her arm. They looked at each other then remained silent. Robert and Aaron had no idea what this was about. They had to wait until their bedtime before they could separate them and ask them. Aaron dealt with Annie, while Robert got Jacob. A bedtime story and another 20 minutes of begging for just one more story, the twins were finally asleep, so Aaron and Robert went downstairs to discuss what they've heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? What did Annie say?” - asked Robert excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did Jacob say?” - asked Aaron sensing that Robert might know something as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You first.” - grinned Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, erm... she said they saw Seb with a boy, and they were and I quote very cuddly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With a boy?” - asked Robert raising his eyebrows – “Jacob said they saw him with a girl... and they were kissing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, Annie said it was a boy, this morning, just as he left for school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Jacob said they saw him last week. Vic took them to the playground and they saw Seb with a girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So which is the truth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know... our kids are sneaky, I bet they just wanted to trick us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to ask them again.” - said Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or, we could just ask Seb?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah right... you've met our son, right? He would turn into a right grump.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And whose influence is that?” - laughed Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut it.” - smiled Aaron before he pulled Robert in for a kiss. - “How about we let him off for a while, and if he starts acting suspicious we ask him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, but... don't you wanna know now?” - asked Robert biting his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do, but... he's a teenager.... he's not gonna just tell us.” - he scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're not one of those embarrassing parents are we?” - asked Robert out of the blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No... well... no.” - said Aaron while he thought about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were hesitating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, only because I know how we are with the twins... and let's face it that's embarrassing.” - he said laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God I know... I'm dreading the day they're gonna be in school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The house will be too quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not for long though.” - smirked Robert. They knew their little girl was on her way, and in less than 3 months they can start again with their sleep-deprived schedule. Aaron didn't even reply just kissed him again. They got lost in the moment fairly quick and only just registered any movements when they heard the front door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus... I really didn't wanna see that.” - said Seb annoyed when he saw his parents in the middle of a make-out session. They were definitely too old for that. In his book anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's 10 already?” - asked Aaron as he cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah... and you two have a perfectly fine bedroom for doing.... that.” - he said with a disgusted look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers mate.” - laughed Robert – “How was the film? Did Isaac get home okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was really good.” - he said with a weird expression, nor Aaron neither Robert saw on his face before, but for now they let it drop. - “Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and have an early night.” - he said quickly. Robert didn't fail to notice how he checked his phone every ten seconds. After Seb said goodnight and went to his room, Robert turned to Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, couldn't tear his eyes off his phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? What do you think... is it the boy or the girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or both.” - he laughed before he saw Robert's expression. - “No, it's nothing to do with bisexuals and cheating... it's just... he's a teenage boy. We all know how they work. You wouldn't mind would ya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, him cheating on someone? I would mind actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you idiot... I mean if he would really be... bi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, why would I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No reason, it's just... I can't believe he's growing up so fast... and we're gonna have to sit down with him... and have the talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron, he knows everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but... it's not like we knew if he had someone before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think he did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the more reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's gonna hate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but we make it quick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This Friday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, and we ask him about this mystery girl... or boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So much for giving him time.” - laughed Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's Tuesday... he has plenty of time... until Friday.” - said Aaron. Robert couldn't stop laughing for at least 3 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seb didn't say a damn thing and slowly Friday came. Both Robert and Aaron were on edge to know more, and when Seb practically flew out the door to go to school... they knew whoever he was seeing it was turning into something serious. Seb woke up early all week, left for school at least 30 minutes earlier than he usually did.... and he always came home with the biggest smile on his face. His phone was constantly in his hand, texting someone, and all Robert and Aaron did was wait. But by Friday, they were nervous wrecks, and all they wanted was for Seb to come home from school. So when he texted saying how a 'mate of his' needs some books from the library and he's gonna accompany him? They knew they had to have that chat. When Seb did come home, they didn't wait much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, come and sit down.” - said Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have I done?” - asked Seb alerted. - “Where's Annie and Jacob?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the pub, me mum decided to treat them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I in trouble?” - he asked looking at Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Did you do something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” - answered Seb maybe a bit too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, just sit down, you did nothing wrong we just wanted to ask you something.” - sighed Aaron as he patted the couch next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, what is it?” - asked Seb before his phone gone off, Robert and Aaron looked at each other over Seb's head while he quickly had a glance at the caller ID, trying to hide it from his dads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it your girlfriend?” - asked Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or your boyfriend?” - joined Robert. The look on Seb's face was priceless. He turned white before he ignored the call and tried to get himself together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” - he tried to play it cool – “What are you on about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were acting weird all week, you think we didn't notice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The twins said something right? I told them.... those little....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi!” - said Robert with his voice raised – “Careful, it's your siblings you're talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They told you didn't they? “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in so many words...” - said Aaron. - “So?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's not a big deal alright.” - told them Seb clearly being uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course it's not, and we don't want to turn this into one, we just don't want you to think that you have to keep something from us... something that clearly makes you happy. Because we haven't seen you smile like that... ever I think.” - said Aaron as he smiled at Seb. He wanted to break the ice and let Seb know that it's okay to talk about stuff like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's..... it's Marc... from school.” - he said finally, but he didn't look at either of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc... ain't he a year older?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but he was studying abroad so he ended up in my year.... it doesn't matter.” - he said. He didn't really look like he wanted to talk but Robert wanted him to open up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So does this mean....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not gay.” - said Seb almost immediately. - “No offence.” - he said as he finally looked at Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None taken, if you're not you're not... you don't have to be.... you know that right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course I do... I'm... I think I'm bi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's okay.” - said Robert. - “So Marc?” - he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he's really cool... and no I don't wanna talk about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait what about that girl the twins saw you with last week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm... that was Charlotte... she was.. we... we kinda dated for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never said!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn't serious.” - he shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you didn't...” - said Aaron, but he didn't need to finish the sentence Seb understood what he wanted to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... god... can we finish this conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait a minute, so what happened to Charlotte?” - asked Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc happened.” - told them Seb, he couldn't help the smirk on his face. - “She saw us... and I swear we weren't doing anything... and she didn't even know about the flirting... but she said I have to choose between her and Marc because it's annoying how I spend more time with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you dumped her?” - asked Robert trying to puzzle it together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I told Marc, and he actually said that I should be with her and that he's gonna keep his distance. I didn't want that. So I told Charlotte, and she dumped me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like you still ended up winning.” - said Aaron bumping into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” - laughed Seb nervously – “So... can I go now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but we need to talk some other time.” - said Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About relationships... life... you know all the stuff that will make you hate us.” - he said smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can't wait.” - he said with a fake smile. - “Can I go out later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To meet Marc?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm... yeah... I won't be long... he just... he said there's this good burger place in Hotten....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but please be home by 10.” - said Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10? It's Friday!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seb, don't push it, I'm glad we had this conversation and all, but you're still 16 and we still don't know a damn thing about this Marc. You're gonna be home by 10.” - said Robert. All those years ago Aaron laughed at him saying he can't do strict, well now he proved him wrong. Having a teenage son makes you adopt certain kinds of skills over the years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine.” - said Seb huffing before he ran upstairs, already dialling. They heard him greeting probably Marc at the other end of the line before they heard his door shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.... this... this went surprisingly well.” - said Aaron amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I think we're gonna have problems... I just don't want him to get into trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We talk to him tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's gonna hate us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's a teenager, he's gonna hate us no matter what.” - laughed Aaron before he stroked Robert's arms. - “D'ya want a beer? I think I need one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I might just pop over to the pub to have something stronger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn't that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but... even the thought.” - said Robert already halfway through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're joking, right? You wanna go now? And leave him here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no... You're staying... I'll be 5 minutes.” - he grinned as he disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unbelievable.” - scoffed Aaron shaking his head before he opened up his beer, letting the alcohol cool his nerves. Parenthood was tough... and they barely even scratched the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been going on for 2 months now. Robert knows because it was all that Aaron talked about. It was the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing he was willing to have a conversation about at night. Seb was in a relationship.... with Marc, and Aaron slowly lost his mind over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you stop please?” - asked Robert one morning after the kids went to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop what?” - said Aaron but he kept bouncing his leg under the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That!” - said Robert gently kicking him. He was trying to do the accounts but he was incapable to focus properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can't...” - he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not the only one with feelings about it.” - said Robert putting his pen down to look at Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Because as far as I can see you're being really cool about it.” - he snapped, knowing exactly what Robert referred to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah... because we never gave him a chance to...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To sneak out of the house... or bring him here to... do... god knows what?” - he asked in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron, he's 16... we can't keep him locked in his bedroom.” - sighed Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. But... he was just a little boy five minutes ago.” - smiled Aaron as he remembered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” - chuckled Robert. - “Do you remember when he had that accident with the bike?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was the summer after you came back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and we had to bribe him with ice cream to stop crying.” - he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did the time go Robert?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I know you're thinking about... what I'm thinking about...” - he started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Him spending the day with Marc here? Marc not wanting to go home....him spending the night... Yeah, you bet I was thinking about that.” - he said fretting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should have a chat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About sex? Because it went so well last time.” - scoffed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last time we didn't know about his boyfriend, did we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's so weird.” - said Aaron biting his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... me or you? Because I don't think he would like us more if we'd do it together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you? I mean... It's not that I don't want to...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I take him out when he gets home, let him have a bit of driving.” - he said but before Aaron could say something he added – “Maybe I take him to somewhere special, to get the conversation going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a brilliant plan... almost. Robert thought about everything.... in theory, but when it came to actually speak the words, he was just as awkward as Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.... what are we doing here?” - asked Seb after Robert let him drive for the past 10 minutes. They were parked at a layby. Not just any layby and Robert was trying to remember what they came here for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm... you said you wanted to drive... remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah? And you told me I was too young.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And? You're driving now, aren't ya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, what are we doing here, Is everything okay? Why did the others stay at home?” - god, he was a smart kid, Robert loved that part of him to be honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's just... you know how your dad and I need to go away on Saturday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On that business trip, yeah I know, I promised to look after the kids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, erm... do you.... do you have any plans about seeing Marc?” - he asked finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably at some point. I mean it's the weekend.” - he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I know it's gonna be awkward...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god...” - said Seb tilting his head back as he realized what his dad was about to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But your dad and I just wondered...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please stop.” - he said closing his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seb, we need to …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't wanna talk about any of that stuff with you... or dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mate, I know it's super awkward, but that's what parents do.” - tried Robert. - “So, I just want you to know, that it's freaking your dad out a bit more... not because he's not trusting you... because he can't believe you're growing up so fast.” - Seb didn't say a word just looked at Robert for a moment. He was blushing so hard, but he couldn't stop himself. - “We both understand, and I know it's not what Aaron would say but...” - Robert stopped for a moment to take a breath, god this was harder than it seemed. - “Okay, if you need money... to buy... stuff....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just have to say it and I can give you, alright? I just... I never had that close relationship with my dad, and I would hate it if you'd feel like you have to hide something from us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not hiding, am I?" - he asked and Robert could swear that tone reminded him of Aaron. - "You know about Marc.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do, but you guys only just got together...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's been almost 3 months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And have you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad.” - sighed Seb grimacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I don't want details I just...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did... stuff... not... not that.... not yet. You happy now?” - he asked with a red face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay... that's … that's fine. I won't pry okay?” - he asked as he squeezed his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about Dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave it with me.” - he smiled. - “But if you wanna talk...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I can come to you... to both of you.” - nodded Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more thing.” - said Robert - “And I promise you after this, the topic is closed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god...” - said Seb rolling his eyes. - “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just... I know you trust Marc and all but please use protection.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God... Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seb, it's important, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you're not really the best person to talk about this.” - said Seb and of course, he knows his own past, Robert and Aaron never tried to keep it from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not arguing about this, just promise me and then we can go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I promise.” - he said. He was anxious to get out of there. - “Wait... isn't this... your layby?” - he said looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” - smiled Robert. - “We had our...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First kiss here, yeah I know.” - he said shaking his head. He heard the story too many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We almost had our first time here as well.” - chuckled Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eww... didn't need to know that. Wait why just almost?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought you didn't want to know.” - laughed Robert – “Come on switch.” - he said urging him to get out so he can drive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I was driving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah here, in the middle of nowhere. Back in Emmerdale? No chance.” - he said and waited until Seb gave up and with a proper face on, get out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why just almost?” - he asked again as they were driving away. Robert knew what he was talking about and he didn't even try to think of a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I freaked out. Up until that point, I could just ignore that part of me...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The part that was into guys?” - he asked looking at his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah... and I knew it was dangerous to get with someone local... but...2 - he trailed off shrugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want a love like that.” - sighed Seb looking at the road ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain't Marc like that?” - asked back Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't know yet, we're not you and Dad... there's only one love story like that.” - smiled Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can trust you with the house for a whole day then?” - asked Robert a couple of minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can, I promise.” - he said and for some reason, Robert just nodded believing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiya.” - said Aaron later that day when he caught Seb in the kitchen pouring some juice for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, don't worry Dad and me had the chat... you don't have to get into it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know... he told me. You know we only try to...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To protect me? Yeah, I know. It's still awkward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it really is." - laughed Aaron. - “Is just... what your dad said. None of us had a great relationship with our parents... we just want you to know that you can come to us... with anything. This family doesn't do secrets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And... we wanna meet Marc. I know it's only been two months, and you guys wanna spend time together but... “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, how about next weekend?” - asked Seb and it surprised Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he free?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tell him to be.” - he shrugged, and in that moment he looked exactly like Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, yeah...ask him if he likes chicken.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad's gonna make his special chicken dish?” - asked Seb with sparks in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I tell him to.” - smirked Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he likes chicken.” - nodded Seb before he got a call and went up to his room to take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I'm making chicken next week?” - asked Robert appearing from the downstairs bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah... I just...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine, actually I was about to do the same thing.” - he smiled kissing Aaron's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think this Marc is good enough for him?” - asked Aaron thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look it doesn't really matter, right? I mean Paddy still hates me and your mum would definitely poison my beer if she thought she could get away with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, stop it.” - laughed Aaron – “It's not that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's not, but they're never gonna tell you that I'm good enough. In their book, there's no such thing. And that's normal.” - he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't wanna hate him before we meet him.” - sighed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won't. You're not your mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay one more joke about me mum and... you know how you booked that nice little room for us? Yeah, you can sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn't...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn't I?” - asked Aaron obviously flirting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I make it up to you... tonight... after the kids went to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can bet it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always wanted to write the awkward chat after the first part, so here it is.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The awkward dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert and Aaron meet Marc and basically they're typical parents who don't like their kid's bf. <br/>At least they're trying...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc was... pleasant. He was polite and Aaron so desperately tried to hide the fact that he hated him. Okay, hate is a bit strong, but he was a typical dad on that front. Robert wasn't better either. He kept asking all kinds of questions like it was a quiz and not dinner. Seb was annoyed... obviously. So first chance he got – when Marc went to the bathroom – he opened his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Cheers, scare him away why don't ya.” - he said rolling his eyes, trying to keep his voice down.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Hey, we didn't...” - started Robert.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>You.” - pointed at him Seb – “Stop with the 20 questions. Is this the Spanish inquisition?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What?” - laughed Robert trying to hide his true intentions.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Come on Seb your dad just...” - tried Aaron.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>An you're no better either.” - he said not allowing Aaron to finish his sentence. - “Stop with the faces... you're glaring at him like he's a murderer or something.” - he said upset. - “No offence.” - he looked at Robert. Before Robert could answer to this, Marc came back, sat down, and as Seb looked at his dad. He just knew that something was coming. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>So... Marc...” - said Robert slowly as he sipped his wine. Because he actually got a fancy bottle and he didn't offer one drop for the kids. Aaron told him not to wind Seb up but he just had to put it on the table. - “… you know I've been in prison right?” - he asked and Seb thought if the Earth would just crack open and swallow him, that would be actually better than to sit through this.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Erm... ye...yeah.” - answered Marc confused as he looked at Seb then back at Robert. Even Aaron was shaking his head slightly. To be honest, everybody was familiar with Robert's history. The school was great not mentioning it to Seb or anyone else, and the kids didn't tease him either. They knew what the charge was after all.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Good.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Dad.” - sighed Seb.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What? I don't mean anything by it... it's just... it's good that he knows.” - he told his son. - “It was murder by the way.” - he said with a creepy smile on his face.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Okay, that's it, we're going.” - said Seb standing up and pulling Marc with him.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>We are?” - asked Marc.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Yeah, because them two behave like children.” - he explained. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Come on Seb, just sit down will ya?” - said Aaron.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, look I thought this is gonna be a nice meal, and a good opportunity for you to get to know him, but you obviously don't want that so...” - he said aiming for the door. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oi, stop.” - said Robert grabbing his hand. - “Sorry.” - he said looking at Marc – “I was only messing.” - he told them. - “Come on Seb, it's our job to make it embarrassing.” - he joked. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>You went too far.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, actually he held himself back.” - joined in Aaron standing next to Robert - “You know him.” - he said to his son.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>It's alright Seb.” - said Marc with a shy smile trying to calm him down. Robert saw as his hand almost touched Seb's but then he pulled it back. Robert only smirked at that. Good to know he can still be intimidating. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Fine, but we're still going.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What why?” - asked Robert trying to concentrate on the conversation and not make up scenarios about the ways he could terrify Marc. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Because I promised him a date and sitting with my parents is kinda... not that.” - he pointed out. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Okay.” - sighed Robert giving up. - “D'ya need money?” - he asked and Marc just stood there next to Seb watching the family dynamic. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, I'm good.” - he said ready to go.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Seb.” - said Aaron – “Be home by 10.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Okay, fine.” - he said rolling his eyes.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Nice to meet ya, Marc.” - said Aaron attempting a smile. He shoved his elbow between Robert's ribs to get him talking. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Ouch.” - wined Robert – “Yeah nice to meet you, Marc.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Yeah... you too.” - he said before Seb pushed him out the door. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>So.... are we gonna talk about it?” - asked Aaron as they sat in front of the telly, but not actually watching the program.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Talk about what?” - asked Robert flicking the channels.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Okay, fine.” - said Aaron ready to leave him there to get a beer. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No... wait.” - spoke Robert with a voice barely a whisper. - “I was weird wasn't I?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Weird? Totally. Not that I was better. It's just...” - he said as he took a deep breath sitting back next to him. - ”He seems too....”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Decent.” - said Robert.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Yeah. I can't help thinking that it's...”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>A mask.” - finished Robert.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Excuse me, can I finish my own sentences?” - smiled Aaron poking him.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry... go on.” - said Robert smiling back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I've finished.” - said Aaron after a second or two, and Robert laughed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't want him to get hurt.” - he said to Aaron finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he will.” - he said and Robert just looked at him like how could he say something like that. - “Of course he will, he's only 16! But... we're gonna be here for him when it happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always.” - agreed Robert – “And I suppose I can tone the intimidating dad thing down a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save it for when Annie starts dating.” - laughed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think you'll be better? It's our little girl Aaron!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” - he smiled – “And we didn't even talk about the baby.” - he sighed. Oh yes, the baby who's gonna be here in less than 3 months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can't keep calling her baby... we need to find a name.” - said Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, and we will.... but can we focus on our son and his first relationship for now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” - smiled Robert planting a kiss on Aaron's lips – “Do you think he's gonna tell us when they... you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think we won't notice?” - laughed Aaron – “Watch the mood swings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And suddenly I don't wanna think about that anymore.” - sighed Robert. He barely finished talking when the door opened and Seb came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you, it's well early.” - said Aaron. Okay not early but still before his curfew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's 9:50.” - said Seb confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just thought you'd want to make the most of your date.” - said Aaron shrugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arghh dad... don't.” - grimaced Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha... no... no, I didn't mean that.” - said Aaron realizing what Seb must have thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I don't get it.” - he said looking at his dads. - “He thinks you're cool. Both of ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that's weird because?” - asked Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm... were you there during dinner? It was well embarrassing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” - said Aaron – “He told you that we're cool?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, for some unknown reason. And he thinks you're funny.” - he told Robert. - “You... I mean...” - he sighed as he opened his arms in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I am funny.” - said Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you THINK you're funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your dad loves my jokes.” - he said – “Right Aaron?” - he asked for confirmation. Aaron opened his mouth to answer but Seb beat him to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He loves ya... that's …. that's different. That doesn't count.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, why not?” - asked Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because everybody knows that you two are the most secretly domestic and soppy couple. And believe that's a cross I have to carry for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey..” - started Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine whatever.” - interrupted Aaron – “So you're not mad? At us I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Because you wanted to scare him away? Okay, that was a bit... too much but... I know no matter what, Annie's gonna suffer way more when she's gonna start dating.” - he said laughing as he turned to the stairs. - ”Alright I'm going to shower then I guess it's an early night. Today was a lot.” - he smiled going upstairs. - “Hey” – he said to make both of them look at him – “Thanks for... for giving him a chance at least. He really is a good guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We'll see.” - said Robert. Seb thought about answering but he decided against it. Tonight didn't end in tears and for now, that was good enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D'ya think he's right?” - asked Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what? Marc being a nice guy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... about Annie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course he is.” - laughed Aaron. - “We're gonna be so embarrassing.” - he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't want her hating us for it.” - frowned Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert, she's still little okay? We have time.” - he said stroking his arm. - “Come on, let's watch that documentary you were going on about all week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you don't care about documentaries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but you do, and... you have to hands so... feel free to give me a head massage.” - he smirked as he put his head in Robert's lap getting comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You use the fact that I love your hair like this.” - smiled Robert already tangling his fingers through Aaron's curls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.” - answered Aaron closing his eyes as he yawned. Robert knew that he's gonna be asleep within 5 minutes, but he didn't mind. After their eventful dinner, their night can be a bit ordinary. And spending it with Aaron on the sofa sounded a perfect way to end the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me if you wanna read more. I quite like this little story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert and Aaron have to deal with the fact that their kids are growing up.<br/>It's especially hard when your 15-year-old daughter might have started dating for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Aaron was doing laundry. He was on his way with a basket to gather the fresh clothes when he heard Annie's laughter. She was in her room, and on the phone with probably Sophie – her best friend. Robert took Jacob out for a little driving lesson. He was only 15 but he begged for months now and since he did pretty well in school, avoided trouble and helped around the house, they agreed that maybe he can have a few lessons with his dad. So the boys were out, Annie was in her room, and Abi was busy reading. Nowadays – god knows why – she was into science. Neither Aaron nor Robert understood how that happened, but they supported their youngest nonetheless, which meant buying every damn book they could find.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Hey, Annie do ya....”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Daaad! I'm on the phone!” - she said rolling her eyes. She looked like Aaron but had the exact same personality as her auntie Liv. Sometimes – ever since she was a teenager – it was a lot to deal with. She couldn't have been more different from her twin brother. Jacob was quiet, Annie was loud, Jacob was shy, Annie was most definitely not. Jacob's room was always tidy, Annie's was a mess. That's why Aaron wanted to ask if she needed any other clothes washing, but all Aaron got was a half shout about how she's on the phone with a matching scowl on her face.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Sophie again?” - he asked and Annie just nodded before she gestured with her hand so her dad would leave. - “Alright, I'm going.” - he sighed closing her door. Parenting a teenage girl was definitely the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He only hoped Abi will be easier to deal with. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Okay, he's gone.” - said Annie thinking her dad couldn't hear her. She was wrong, because Aaron accidentally dropped one of Robert's t-shirts so he reached down to get it, and he was still within earshot, hearing Annie's every word. Obviously he got curious so he quickly placed the basket down and got closer to the closed door to know more. - “No, I told you, Zack!” - she laughed. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Zack? What? She's talking to a boy?</em>
  </span>
  <span> thought Aaron confused. But he didn't have time to think about it because his daughter started talking again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, they don't know, I told you that before.” - she said. - “No, I'm not mad, of course, I won't tell them. They would lock me in the room. No, I'm not joking, I told you about them.” - she sighed. - “No, look, it's better they don't know about us alright? How about we meet before school? No, I can get there sooner, I... erm... I tell them I need to get ready for a project or something. Yeah, I know, but you don't know my dads. No... believe me, you're not ready.” - she laughed. The boy obviously suggested a meeting, that's all Aaron could think about. Before he could listen to more, he heard the front door opening then Robert's voice. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>We're back!” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>And it was AWESOME!” - shouted Jacob. Aaron quickly rushed down, trying to process the things he just heard before he put on a fake smile to welcome the boys. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Hiya, you had a good time them?” - he asked his son while he leaned in to give Robert a little kiss. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Yeah, it was so cool, and Dad let me drive a bit.” - he grinned. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Only in a deserted area don't worry.” - said Robert knowing that Aaron would panic a little. - “Where are the girls?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Erm... Annie's on the phone and... Abi's reading.” - said Aaron still a bit distracted. Jacob went to the kitchen to have a drink and Robert immediately stepped closer getting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you alright?” - he asked worried. He knew Aaron too well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Erm, yeah... yeah I just... have these to iron.” - he said pointing to the basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me.” - said Robert getting it out of his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just got back, at least change first.” - said Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I go, say hi to the girls.” - smiled Robert however he couldn't help thinking something might be up with his husband. He tried to shake the feeling as he climbed the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, spill.” - he told Aaron just after they had dinner that night. He was in a weird mood all afternoon, and Robert had no idea about the reason. Everything seemed fine. The kids went back to their rooms, and after they cleaned up the kitchen he got a beer for Aaron and asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spill what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Aaron, I know you better than this. Something's happened.” - he said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. You're right.” - sighed Aaron. - “Annie...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about Annie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think... she's got a boyfriend.” - as soon as he said it he saw Robert's face losing its color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think...well...I mean she was on the phone, and...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were listening in?” - asked Robert while he started rubbing his temple. This wasn't something he saw coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Accidentally!” - said Aaron in a defensive mode. - “Look it doesn't matter the point is, our daughter's lying to us Robert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's 15 Aaron...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And? What's your point?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's a teenager.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, your point?” - asked Aaron grimacing - “So you don't care.” - he said after waiting for a whole second to Robert's answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do!” - he said a bit louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then do something!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Tell her that her dad was spying on her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn't... I wasn't spying! And why would she lie? There must be something wrong with this kid. I mean... we always told them... all of them that they can talk to us. Why would she hide it?” - asked Aaron out of his depth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron, I know you don't like it, and to be honest neither do I, but... she's not a baby anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't.” - he said stopping him as he gripped onto the brick of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I have an idea.” - said Robert as he reached out his hand to touch his. That got Aaron's attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we try to make her talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pff yeah, like that's gonna work.” - he scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if we make her believe it's what she wants to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna play mind games on our own daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a better idea? Wait I know... spy on her.” - he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the last time Robert I wasn't spying!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you fighting?” - asked Annie coming down the stairs. She had a right face on, but it was understandable. Her dads hardly argued, apart from the usual bickering. But she had a feeling this time it's something different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're not.” - smiled Aaron. Annie didn't buy it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah right. Well, I hope it's nothing serious. You're not gonna get a divorce are ya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No!” - they said at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You honestly think I could live without your dad?”- asked Robert with that soppy look on his face. Every Sugden-Dingle kids knew that look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then what?” - she asked sitting down as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, don't be mad...” - started Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow nice opening dad.” - she laughed bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who's Zack?” - asked Aaron watching her face closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh...what?” - she asked back trying to think about an answer... well a lie really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't even bother lying I've heard ya on the phone... and no, before you accuse me...” - he said looking at Robert for a second. - “I wasn't spying on ya I was just sorting out the basket and I happened to stand in front of your door.” - Annie could tell her dad was telling the truth, and why would he lie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, before you flip.” - she started looking at both of them – “He's actually really nice.” - she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... you're dating then?”- asked Robert. Aaron could sense a change in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know... kinda.” - she shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda?” - asked Robert. He was definitely in a different mood. And he wanted Aaron to calm down? The vein on his temple was throbbing like it wanted to burst in any given minute and for a second and a half Aaron found the situation funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's early days dad, just... chill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're 15.” - said Robert and Aaron looked at him with a half-smile. He was so calm 5 minutes ago, but it seemed like the thought of his little girl dating had him in a mood as well. Maybe he didn't think about it until it was just a possibility, but now that Annie pretty much confirmed it? It was different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? Like you haven't done exactly the same thing when you were my age.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's... that's different.” - said Robert trying to reason with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah? Why's that? Because you're a guy?” - she asked. - "That's lame... even for you dad.” - she said standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait where...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm going back to my room before I say something I'll regret.” - she said in a surprisingly calm tone before she left them there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you believe it?” - asked Robert still gobsmacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... you do care.” - smirked Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I care, Aaron, she's only 15! She should be focusing on school ...not... boys.” - said Robert frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's funny coming from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, and don't think I like it, because even the thought...” - he said letting the sentence hang in the air – “... it's just something we have to deal with.” - shrugged Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it you have to deal with?” - asked Abi as she wandered down the stairs to grab a science magazine she left on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fact that you guys are not babies anymore.” - said Aaron with a soft smile on his face. Abi just chuckled at that as she turned around to go back to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi Abi!” - called Robert. The girl turned around immediately waiting for her dad to speak again. - “Can you promise me something?” - he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just... keep away from boys... for at least 6 or 7 years, yeah?” - he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boys? Why would I wanna be near them, they're so annoying.” - she said rolling her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's true, they are.” - laughed Robert. - “So we have a deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah sure.” - she said nodding before she went back upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're better now?” - smiled Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” - laughed Robert. - “But at least Abi has no intentions to start dating anytime soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert she's only 10.” - laughed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, and I want her to stay clear at least until she's... 17.” - he said, and he actually meant it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I'm not gonna burst your bubble.” - smiled Aaron as he stood up and patted his husband's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron, what are we gonna do about Annie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea, but at least she hasn't done anything yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or we just don't know about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert.... we raised her better than this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's why you had to find out about it when you were spying on her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert I wasn't spying!!!” - said Aaron annoyed. - “I can't believe you acted like you were so chill with this when clearly, you're the one losing his mind right now.” - he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now you're acting like you don't care!” - said Robert crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I care, Robert, of course, I do. I just... I believe her. I think whatever this is, it's early days, and... she's a smart kid, she's gonna come to us when she's ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you're right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I am.” - he said kissing the top of Robert's head. He tried to sound convincing even if he wasn't really. But he still believed in his daughter, he just hated how quick she's growing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of days later Robert was in the middle of a meeting when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't check it right away, but after the meeting ended he had a look. It was a text... from Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>I told you so. </em>
  </span>
  <span>That's all it said. Robert had no idea what his son was on about so he called him straight away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, dad.” - said Seb and Robert could tell from his voice he was smiling – “You got my text then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean by 'I told you so'?” - he asked still confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've spoken to Annie.” - he said and the penny dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” - laughed Seb – “I've been waiting for this day for like 7 years.” - he said laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, you've had your fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad said you're a bit beside yourself.” - he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You've spoken to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I sent him the same text and he called me back right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry I was at a meeting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't worry, it's fine. Anyway, he told me what happened. Not that I didn't know already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Annie told you.” - said Robert knowingly. Those two were always close. Robert was glad they had such a strong bond. And Seb grew up to be a really amazing young man, and it's not just Robert who said that. People came up to him and Aaron in the pub, in the street, and telling them what a nice lad their son was. Obviously they were beaming with pride. Ever since he moved out he spent less time in the village but whenever he was there, he helped around the house, he helped people, he carried bags, doing the odd gardening every now and again. A perfect little gentleman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's a good kid dad.” - said Seb bringing Robert back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” - he sighed. - “It's just...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's your little girl.” - smiled Seb. - “Believe me, she knows how to handle boys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kidding? She had a pretty good example of a healthy relationship growing up in our house. She's not gonna choose a scumbag. She has standards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think?” - asked Robert with a little smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you and dad... you set us all an example. I don't think any of us would settle with anything less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're good with words you know that?” - smiled Robert. In that moment Aaron opened the door to the scrapyard greeting him with a wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I'm your son after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your dad's here.” - said Robert and he saw Aaron's face light up. He always had this response when Robert let him know he was talking to Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, it's lunchtime. So you're off to the pub for your little date?” - he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on dad it's Wednesday. It's date night. Well... date day?” - he asked himself – “Never mind, it's what you've been doing for years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You notice a lot of things don't ya?” - he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hard not to.”- answered Seb – “Okay I let you go, say hi to dad, and tell him I'm going home for the weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the whole weekend?” - asked Robert happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Dylan's visiting his family in Ireland and I said I might do the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, can't wait to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same here. Hey, and dad.. “ - said Seb suddenly – “Go easy on Annie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I try.” - he sighed before they ended the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's coming home?” - asked Aaron excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so I guess I'm gonna have to cook his favorite.” - laughed Robert. - “He spoke to Annie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said.” - told him, Aaron, while Robert locked up the yard. - “I'm glad she has someone to talk to... someone she trusts.” - he said as they got into the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah me too. Okay, Let's just concentrate on our date.” - smiled Robert. - “I know Annie can handle this, and I wanna give her space. Even if it's hard.” - he frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. And Seb's gonna be here so... we might know more by the end of the weekend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love when you have good ideas.” - smirked Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I married ya... your personality's kinda just rubbing off on me.” - laughed Aaron as they drove away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this little something will make you guys smile. </p>
<p>come and chat about all things robron</p>
<p>tumblr: susieskinner93<br/>twitter: @tardisgirl93</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>